1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to aids for weightlifting training, and more particularly to such a weightlifting training aid with a laser light guide.
2. Description of Related Art
Weightlifting is a critical component in any fitness routine. It is a popular sport on its own accord and it is a highly recommended exercise for improving performance in other sports. However, weightlifting is a difficult skill to perform correctly and requires a great deal of training and time to master. For the novice weightlifter or for the enthusiast, it is absolutely vital that training occur in a controlled environment and with proper form. It is commonly known that improper training techniques will result in acute or chronic injury. For example, poorly executed squats commonly result in knee pain or back injury. However, other than hiring a fitness professional, it is very difficult for lifters to ensure they are training properly. Previously, experienced lifters were left to follow their physical recall and memory to perform correct techniques.
Proper training ensures the safety of the lifter and those around him. With proper guidance, training can be maximized for greatest modification and strengthening of the muscles. Furthermore, proper training techniques will ensure optimization of valuable time spent in weightlifting training.